Messages in the Wind A Byakuya one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When an old friend of Hisana meets up with their mutual friend and fancy Byakuya Kuchiki, will Hisana be able to reunited the two from beyond the grave?


**Messages in the Wind**

**Name: Hanako Kyoraku**

**Appearance: (mid twenties) She has long red hair which falls neatly at her waist, her skin was fair and light, she had crystal blue eyes. She wears her basic shinigami robe with her zanpaktou sheathed at her waist and she wears her captain robe loosely over her shoulders while lounging about around the fifth division or at home.**

**Past: She's part of the Noble house of Kyoraku, she is the eldest daughter of the household, She was Hisana's best friend even though she wasn't a noble as they met at the Sakura tree of which Hisana's grave now resides, she met Byakuya because of her as she'd never met with any of the Kuchiki household. It wasn't long till she fell in love with Byakuya but she held it back as she knew how much Byakuya and Hisana loved each other she was genuinely happy for them as she wanted them both to be happy. She was originally in Squad eight under her younger brother Shunsui even though she was stronger, then she became the captain of the fifth squad soon after Aizen's betrayal**

**Zanpaktou: Sora-Hime (sky princess) it's sealed form is in a velvet blue sheath and has a white hilt. Its release is maiagaru sora-hime (Soar sky princess) its appearance is a white sword with a feathered hilt. With it she can slice and cut using the air or spirit particles whichever is strongest in numbers at the time.**

**Bankai: Hikari aoi sora hime (Shine blue sky princess) her shinigami robes turn snow white and become shorter rising to her knees and the sleeves become straps, with a simple command the zanpaktou disperses as feathers which slash her opponent while releasing a paralyzing poison into their body. However with another command she can heal wounds with her feathers, her speed also increases tenfold.**

**"Hisana-san" she sighed as she stood under the Sakura tree, in front of a small tombstone, the Sakura petals danced with the wind "Rukia is growing up, I wish you could see her, she's a lot like you" a tear ran down her cheek "Byakuya is still withdrawn I haven't spoken to him in about fifteen years, after we found Rukia. He was at the Kuchiki graveyard, he promised that he'd never break another law, he's so alone... what can I do Hisana" The petals began to circle around her, closing her eyes she listened to the whispers carried by the wind**

* * *

"Hanako-san Thanks for looking over them, and I'm sorry, In my life I caused you so much pain, you loved Byakuya ... Didn't you?" She opened her eyes shocked "maybe, if you follow your heart, you could save him and yourself... Listen to him" The wind circled her once more before heading toward the end of the clearing where Byakuya stood

"Byakuya!" she gasped before running away hiding nearby, she set a kidou so that her Reiatsu was hidden as she watched Byakuya he moved towards Hisana's grave "Hisana... Who was that?" he sighed "I miss you...Rukia's doing well. I'm sorry I don't know about Hanako-san, I know she was your best friend, but the elders of her family won't let me see her. Some day I'd like to bring her to see you" The wind blew around him but he couldn't hear its whispers

"Thank you..." The wind spiraled around him before heading to where Hanako was hiding

"Hisana, No!" she murmured then she suddenly turned around when Byakuya looked around the tree she was hiding behind

"Who are you?" he spoke harshly, she turned to face him her captain robe blew in the wind before resting at her side

"Byaku..." she smiled "Long time no see"he looked at her

"Byaku..." he sighed "I haven't been called that since Hisana..." he trailed off as the wind blew furiously around Hanako

"Hisana, I will, I will" she mumbled as the wind settled down "You've forgotten me, haven't you?"

"No I haven't. Hanako-san" she sulked

"You used to call me Hana" she smiled

"So you're the fifth squads new captain" she nodded

"Yeah, but stop changing the subject!" she walked to Hisana's grave kneeling in front of it "How have you been doing Byakuya-sama?" He looked at her slightly disappointed that his old friend was being so formal yet he didn't answer "That bad... no wonder Hisana-san's so worried" he looked at her curiously noticing tears running down her cheeks as the wind blew round her along with hundreds of petals from the Sakura blossoms. "I can't!" she screamed

"Hanako... you don't have to be strong"

"I do! You don't understand Hisana!" the wind blew around her more, her eyelids became heavy

"Trust me, I do" and Hanako collapsed to her side

"Hanako!" Byakuya rushed to her side the wind dancing around them

"you never could hear me, Byakuya..." then the wind died down as Byakuya picked Hanako up and carried her back to his house walking through the door his servants came to him

"Byakuya-sama" they bowed

"Fetch some water and a towel and bring a female nurse" He ordered as he carried her up the winding staircase. Opening his bedroom door he pulled back the covers on his four poster bed as he gently lowered her onto it, as he pulled the cover over her the nurse came up

"Byakuya-sama..." he nodded as she walked closer to Hanako, he walked outside the room and waited. After a few minutes the nurse exited the room

"How is she?"

"She's fine, she seems to have inhaled some natural sleeping powder, but she'll be fine, she'll wake up in a few hours, when she wakes she'll be hungry and thirsty, its an effect of this specific powder"

"Thank you" he sighed as he entered the room, he sat beside her when he noticed the Sakura petals by her side "Hisana, she's ok"

"Byaku.." she mumbled "Hisana" a tear ran down her cheek "I'm sorry" her breathing became heavy and forced.

"Hanako!" he shook her and she gasped for air panting her eyes widened "Are you ok?"

"Byaku! Where am I?" she sat up slowly as she held her head

"You're in my manor, you passed out earlier"

"I'm sorry, I should go" She quickly swung herself out of the bed and when she stood up after the first step her legs gave way,

"Hanako!" he bent down to her level

"There's no energy in my body" she tried to lift her arm

"It'll pass" he picked her up sitting her back on the bed "I'll get you some food"

"Could you open the window please?" he nodded as he opened the window slightly "Thanks" Byakuya left the room and the wind began to pick up carrying the Sakura petals that were beside her "you're enjoying this" she heard laughter in the wind "At least let me move" the wind circled round her before retreating out the window taking the remainder of the petals with it, her strength still hadn't fully returned. Byakuya walked into the room with a bowl of soup and a cup of water on a small tray, he sat it on the table beside her as he leaned over to move her pillow slightly.

"Thanks" She smiled as she sat up she reached towards the tray when a sharp pain shot through her arm causing her to hold it tightly

"Don't push yourself" he pushed her back slightly as he picked up the bowl and scooped some up with the spoon as he moved it to her mouth she swallowed before speaking

"Byakuya-sama, you don't need to... I'm fine" he ignored her and continued feeding her, after he finished she smiled and bowed while she sat "Thank you Byakuya-sama" she stood up "But I must go... My squad will be worried"

"But you're in no condition to be-"

"I'll be fine, I never was much of a quitter" she smiled

"Promise to visit more often..." she nodded "Out of interest, How many times do you go to Hisana's grave?" she smiled

"Every day, normally at dusk"

"Why did you go earlier today?"

"The wind whispered" she headed to the door "By the way it wasn't the elders who wouldn't let you see me, I was just never home ... Take care Byaku" she smiled as she left his house. Heading to the fifth squad barracks the wind spiraled around her "Hope you're having fun Hisana" she murmured "Byakuya can't hear you, can he?"

"No... only you"

"Because of how we used to send messages when you were in Rukongai ... Messages in the wind, Ironic that you became a part of the wind" she smiled as she entered her office

"Captain Hanako!" Hinamori smiled "You're ok!"

"Sorry, I lost track of time" she smiled as she sat at her desk as she looked through the small pile of paperwork that had been left on her desk. Looking over the paper she was reading she saw Hinamori sat twiddling her thumbs

"Hinamori, if you've done your work you can go"

"Captain..."

"Go, I don't mind" She smiled as she signed the forms

"Thanks Captain Hanako" she bowed before heading out. It wasn't long before she had finished all her paperwork so she was sat drawing on a piece of scrap paper she had found in her drawer sighing she screwed up the paper throwing it in the direction of the wastebasket before sitting her head on the desk. The wind blew through the fifth squad's barracks, in Hanako's office the wind blew around the small room

"You don't need me to make him worry... he's going to think you passed out again, you lazy captain" Byakuya walked through the barracks, shinigami's bowing as he passed. As he entered the office he scanned the room with his eyes, as his attention turned to the desk his eyes widened as he walked over to her, lifting her head off the desk he shook her gently, slowly she opened her eyes

"Byaku..." she yawned "Byakuya-sama!" she jumped

"What happened?" Byakuya asked as he stepped back, she laughed feebly

"well I guess I fell asleep... I finished my work ... and well"

"The captain-commander wants to see me, you and Abarai"

"huh... Lets go then" she slipped her arms through the sleeves of her Haori as they walked toward the squad one barrack where Renji was already waiting "Renji!" she waved

"Captain Hanako" he smiled "Captain Kuchiki"

"Abarai" she sighed

"we better go see Old man Yama..."

"Captain Hanako!"

"Renji! I've been calling him that longer than Shunsui, or Ukitake-san... lets go!" she smiled as she entered the barracks followed by Renji and Byakuya

"Captain Kuchiki... Hanako's a noble as well isn't she, so why isn't she like you?"

"She's actually the head of her household, when she was younger she believed nobles were far too boring so she decided to be happier and that care-free attitude rubbed off on her brother Shunsui"

"You know a lot about her Captain"

"She was Hisana's best friend ... I never found out how they met but they were always laughing and smiling" He turned to face Hanako who was smiling and waving at some of the Shinigami she passed when she turned round "Byakuya-sama, Renji! Hurry up!" she smiled as she walked into the office at the end of the corridor, she bowed in front of the Captain commander as did Renji and Byakuya as they entered the room.

"Captain Hanako, Byakuya and lieutenant Abarai, Due to the recent betrayal of Aizen you three are to be on guard in the real world, You have gigai's in the real world correct?"

"Yes we do" Hanako interrupted as Byakuya went to oppose

"very well, there have been several hollow attacks and reported sightings of higher ranking hollow" they nodded "Prepare to leave as soon as possible" they left the office and began walking back to their offices

"Urahara still has your Gigai, I've seen it, Mine was being repaired and Renji's is fine" she stopped at the fork in the path "I'll be a bit longer, I have something to do first" he nodded as she ran towards her office. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she wrote a note to Hinamori. She headed to Hisana's grave. She knelt in front of it as the wind blew around her "Hisana, I'm going on a mission in the real world so I won't be visiting for a while"

"I know... Byakuya and Renji are going too"

"You eavesdrop too much" she smiled "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone"

"I can't make any promises... Byaku..." Hanako turned round to see Byakuya walking towards her

"I figured you'd be here"

"I guess" she smiled as she turned back to the grave "I'll go see Rukia while I'm there" the wind blew through her hair

"Be careful" she nodded as she turned to Byakuya

"Abarai is waiting"

"Lets go" they headed to the gateway where they were greeted by the shinigami guards. They followed three hell butterfly and as they emerged in the real world they were outside of Urahara's shop. Walking in there was nobody there "Urahara!" she yelled

"My my, Hanako what a surprise"

"Surprise my ass, we need our gigai's"

"Yes yes Hanako-san... follow me" they followed him to the storage room he looked along some of the boxes "Byakuya-sama, Abarai-kun" he handed them their Gigai's "And Hanako-san" he sat a gigai against the wall, it was covered in a black sheet "You don't get to see yours" he smirked, she sighed as she walked through the blanket into her gigai, then she screamed

"URAHARA!" Renji and Byakuya were also in their Gigai's and they looked at her strange "you are so dead!" she took the cover off of her head she was dressed in a black corset and underwear Renji was holding back a nosebleed and Byakuya just turned and left

"My my Hanako-san..." he smiled as he pulled his fan out of his sleeve

"Ururu!" she yelled as she walked through holding her clothes "Thanks" she smiled as she headed to the bathroom to change, she came out in a black shirt with a red tie loose around her neck and a brown leather jacket, a black miniskirt and a brown belt, she was wearing black heeled boots "That's better" she walked into the main room where Urahara sat with everyone drinking tea when she walked over punching him before looking at Byakuya and Renji "No way!" she yelled

"When did you guys get those clothes?" Byakuya was wearing a tuxedo and Renji looked like a hippie "Stay here, I'm going to get you some clothes" she sighed as she walked out of the door. She wandered around the shops looking for some up to date clothes for them, after an hour of searching she returned with two bags one for Renji and one for Byakuya "Here, go change!" she passed them each a bag before sitting down, Tessai offered her some tea "Thanks Tessai"

"No problem" he smiled as she took a sip. After a few minutes Renji came out dressed in a plain blue t-shirt with some blue jeans and a black and white bandanna around his forehead covering his tattoos, afterwards Byakuya came out in a white shirt a black jacket and black jeans. She walked to him as she pondered

"Not quite" she mumbled as she unbuttoned his jacket and top buttons on his shirt "There that's better"

"Maybe you should sort my clothes Hanako-san" Urahara winked she twitched

"You're worse than Shunsui... and that's saying something" Renji snickered "Right I'm off to see Rukia and Ichigo... you guys coming?" They nodded as they followed. Walking through town they followed Renji as he knew the way, well so he claimed Hanako kept correcting him. Knocking on the door they waited when Yuzu opened the door "Hi, Is Ichigo in?" she nodded

"Ichigo!" She yelled "There's a girl here wanting to see you"

"Coming" Ichigo yelled as Yuzu moved away from the door

"Are we invisible?" Renji complained when Ichigo came to the door but was kicked to the side by his dad, who stood at the door

"I...ISSHIN!" she stuttered "You're Ichigo's dad!"

"Hanako... keep quiet, Ichigo doesn't know!" she nodded as Isshin was kicked out of the way

"Don't Kick me from the door when they're here to see me!" he yelled as he turned "Renji, Byakuya... and... I don't think I know you... are you Byakuya's girlfriend?!" he asked confused, Renji burst out laughing but was quiet after some glares

"I'm here to see Rukia"

"Oh, she's upstairs, come in" they followed Ichigo upstairs "Rukia, Byakuya's girlfriend is here to see you" Hanako took the katana she had sheathed at her waist and drew it to Ichigo's neck

"Careful, Ichigo... you could end up dead... Byakuya's not happy" she sheathed her katana as Rukia came out of Ichigo's room

"Hanako!" she yelled as she hugged her she looked up "Renji! Byakuya-nii-sama!" she smiled "Why are you here?"

"We're on guard duty... we could be here a while, so we came to visit"

"Ichigo!" Karin yelled "Yuzu wants to know if your friends are staying for dinner"

"Yeah!" he yelled "Come on" he beckoned everyone out of the hallway into his room

"Hanako!" Kon leaped towards her only to be hit by the hilt of her Katana "So mean Hanako!"

"Rukia, can you tell us about these hollow?" she nodded

"We've identified them as Espada"

"Espada, as in Arrancar?"

"Yeah, you've heard of them?"

"Only Rumors" They were talking for a few minutes when Karin called

"Ichigo! Dinner!"

"Come on..." He murmured as they walked downstairs were the table was set. Hanako sat between Isshin and Byakuya

"Wow, Yuzu did you make all this by yourself?" she nodded "You should teach Ichigo or your dad to cook, maybe they'd do something" She smirked they said grace before eating. Afterwards Yuzu picked up the plates when Hanako spoke "Yuzu, I'll do the dishes"

"No you're a guest, I couldn't"

"You cooked, you shouldn't have to clean as well" she smiled "anyway, your dad's going to help"

"I am?!" he sighed "guess I am"

"Careful, he's a pervert Hanako!" Ichigo warned

"Almost every guy I know is a pervert, all except Byakuya and Ukitake"

"Hey!" Renji complained

"You're almost as perverted as Urahara!" she turned on the tap filling the sink with water. Everyone except her and Isshin sat in the main room to watch television, Byakuya kept glancing over, as did Ichigo, both looking at the same person but for completely different reasons.

"I never knew you did such things, Hanako-sama"

"Could say the same Captain Isshin" she smiled "I never expected you to be Ichigo's father"

"What, my third seat thinks I couldn't get a girl?"

"Exactly..." she smiled "I'm not a Third seat any more Isshin" she washed the plates when she caught her finger on a chip causing it to bleed, she didn't flinch "stupid Gigai" she sighed as Isshin took her hand and kissed the cut

"Leave her alone!" Ichigo yelled "Perverted old man" Hanako giggled as she pulled her hand away

"You always did that, you were such a pervert"

"I do what I do" he continued drying the plates she handed him "You haven't changed much"

"I've changed a lot" she smiled as she handed him the last cup "So have you"

"I got more handsome you mean" she twitched as she punched him

"Not a bit!" he rubbed his head

"You have changed ... you got stronger" she smiled as she walked over to Byakuya who looked somewhat annoyed

"Yuzu, Thanks for the meal but we must be going" she turned to Rukia "Here's my address we'll be there for a few days" she nodded as they walked to the door "Thanks for your hospitality" she bowed slightly

"No problem Hanako!" Isshin smiled "Come back any time" she sighed as they turned to leave.

"Yo, Captain Hanako" Renji walked beside her "How'd you know Ichigo's Dad?" Byakuya began to listen intently

"Isshin was my captain a long time ago I was his third seat" she smiled "He loved to get on my nerves whenever I had a paper cut he'd always try and kiss it, he was, is a pervert"

"So there's nothing between you?"

"No, we're just friends, Used to kick his ass every day though" she smiled as she turned round a corner "Here we are. Renji you can stay here if you'd like"

"Nah I'm going to stay at Urahara's"

"Fine" he waved as he headed to Urahara's shop. Byakuya followed Hanako as she walked into the small house. She collapsed on the sofa "It's nice to have a place almost to my self, don't you agree Byaku?" he looked at her "Oh yeah, I forgot there isn't that many people in your house, you all have your own... "

"Isn't it like that with you?"

"No, we all live under one big roof... it's crowding" she sighed as he sat beside her "I miss her Byakuya..." her eyes narrowed as she stood rummaging through her bag, pulling out the lingerie that Urahara had put on her Gigai "That bag is yours" she murmured as she pointed to a brown bag, he nodded as she went to change. She came downstairs and Byakuya was watching the television, she sat beside him bringing her knees to her chest

"Why did you keep it?" she looked at him confused

"Oh, Urahara has good taste in lingerie, I'll just never let him see me in it" she smiled "I'll never admit it to him either"

"I see..."

"If you want I can go change?"

"It's fine I don't mind" he murmured

"I'm going to bed ... night" she walked upstairs to her bedroom, sighing she climbed into the bed, as she looked at the moon through the window she slowly fell asleep. Byakuya was walking up to his room when he stopped by her door, he could hear her breathing, she was fast asleep as he walked away she screamed, he turned round running into her room, she was thrashing around furiously to the point he was worried she would injure herself, he grabbed her arms shaking her, she clutched his arms tighter when she murmured "Hisana...run!"

"Wake up! Hanako!" her eyes widened as she faded back to reality she wasn't looking at Byakuya but at her window, at the moon. "What happened?"

"Byakuya!" she looked up at him "I'm sorry..."

"Tell me" she nodded as she walked to her window

"On Friday, it'll be the day I met Hisana" she looked up at the moon "The day I murdered an elder of my household"

"What?"

"He'd been following me, I met Hisana that night and he tried to kill her, I couldn't let him" tears fell from her eyes "What's the point of laws if they don't benefit innocent people? I yelled at him then I drew my zanpaktou and killed him, That day I swore I'd be happier no matter what... Though every following year on this week he haunts me, cursing me from beyond the grave" she turned "His duty was to protect my honor. He was going to marry me. Nobles were too strict, too stubborn, I decided I wouldn't be like that. When Hisana met you I was happy, she fell in love with you I was genuinely happy. She got to live a life I couldn't" she smiled "she was free"

"Hanako..." she turned to the window

"They're here!" she swallowed a soul pill as her gigai fell limp, Byakuya did the same "There!" she pointed in front of the moon where a man stood

"I'll go!" Byakuya jumped out of the window and headed towards the figure she didn't move

"This Reiatsu..." she shivered as she looked up she saw Byakuya get stricken by the Espada she quickly launched herself between them blocking the next blow, tears pouring from her eyes "STOP!" she yelled

"So, you finally figured it out Hanako"

"Issan" she hissed "You won't harm him!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Maiagaru Sora hime" she transformed into her bankai form

"You can achieve bankai in the real world?"

"Hanako..." Byakuya motioned "I will fight him"

"No!"

"He's the guy who tried to kill Hisana" he took his stance as she helplessly stood back their fight lasted a while and Byakuya was tiring, he took another hit causing him to fall as Issan was about to deal the final blow she stepped in between them blocking his attack

"Out of the way Hanako"

"Never!" she hissed

"Your beloved Kuchiki cannot kill me you have no chance" she pushed him away

"Become the red sky Sora hime – Bankai!" she yelled her body became embraced in a red light her sleeves became longer and her boots became a blood red, as did her zanpaktou which doubled in size, as the light fade six white wings appeared on her back.

"Bankai?!" He exclaimed "but you were already in bankai form"

"Depends who you ask, Sora hime doesn't like to be told to soar" she smirked "I've ran for too long"

She swung her zanpaktou which shattered the very air around them creating a separate dimension "So this is how you survived... you became an Espada"

"hmph" he raised his zanpaktou "o yobiokosu Yume Kuchinsuru" (awaken dream eater)

"That's how you've been interfering with my dreams"

"That's how I know everything about you... Hana-chan" she gripped the hilt of her zanpaktou "He doesn't call you that anymore does he, Hanako"

"Shut the hell up!" she cursed as she raised the zanpaktou to her head "Set the sun, sora hime" black reiatsu shot at him from the blade of her sword dodging he counter attacked, she swung her sword sending more black reiatsu at him, while he attacked he couldn't dodge he got slashed in the arm and back whereas Hanako got hit in the arm. The battle raged for twenty five minutes as Hanako jumped higher, spinning the higher she got "ku naru sono Kaze Sora hime" (become the wind) she threw her zanpaktou into the air as it dispersed as dust, the wind became stronger, sharper, as she stood still in the air she raised her hands in front of her "You will not hurt me anymore Issan"

"More will come" he smirked as he was slashed to death by the wind. Her zanpaktou returned to her hand and the dimension shattered as did her wings as she fell to the earth, Byakuya used the last of his strength as he jumped to catch her. As he landed on the ground he turned back to her house as he managed to climb inside her open window he passed out from his injuries. Isshin ran towards her house as he jumped to her window he saw what had happened, he picked up her phone dialing Rukia

"Hello? Hello?" she murmured down the phone, Isshin just sat the phone beside Hanako and turned to leave.

"You'll be fine, they're on their way" he smiled as he used shunpo to return to his house.

"Ichigo, get Hanataro!" Slowly Hanako opened her eyes to see where the voices were coming from

"Hisana?" she blinked as the figure shook her head "Rukia? What are you- Byakuya!" she sat up as pain shot through her body

"Calm down, he's ok... what happened"

"An Espada... Issan"

"Issan?"

"He attacked us, Byakuya insisted on fighting him, as he tried to kill Hisana twenty years ago, he got hurt, I interfered ... I used my bankai without having my seal released, so I didn't have much Reiatsu left by the end of the battle... and I fell from the sky..." she looked to her side where Byakuya lay, she reached for him "He saved me... I'm sure of it"

"So Byakuya-nii-sama rang me?" she shook her head

"No, it wasn't" she smiled "Captain..." she'd sensed his reiatsu earlier but only sub-consciously. She

forced herself to stand up

"Hanako!" Rukia reached for her but was pushed away she reached for her zanpaktou

"Maiagaru sora hime" she bathed in white as she changed form, she fell to her knees "Heal sora hime" she mumbled as the feathers dispersed around the room bathing it in a white light. Both her and Byakuya's wounds began to heal after she finished healing them "I'm glad" she smiled as she passed out.

"Hanako!" she laid her flat on the floor

"Rukia, Hanataro is on his way" Ichigo mumbled. Rukia looked over to Byakuya, as he began to move

"Nii-sama!" She moved to him as he stood up

"I'm fine... How's Hanako?" Rukia looked at her hands

"I don't know... she woke up but then she healed you and passed out... Hanataro is on his way"

"I see" he moved over to her placing his hand on her head "Her reiatsu is drained" at that moment Hanataro burst through the door bowing as he entered before rushing to Hanako's side, treating her he turned to Byakuya

"She'll be fine she's just resting"

"Thank you" Byakuya picked her up laying her on the bed, he pulled the covers over her and moved a stray hair from her face before leaving the room.

"Nii-sama..." She turned to Ichigo "Come on lets go" he nodded as they left Hanako asleep.

The next morning Hanako woke up as the sun was rising standing up she moved to her window sitting on its ledge she looked at the sky

"So you're awake?" she turned to see Byakuya, she nodded as she looked back at the sky

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry?"

"Yesterday was a battle of honor... and I interfered" he turned her head

"It's ok, it was your battle as much as mine, more even"

"Byaku..." tears began form in her eyes, she jumped from the window ledge to Byakuya who stood shocked as she buried her head in his chest, slowly he wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry!" she sobbed "you... you lost her...I...I don't deserve what she's asking" she fell to her knees as she looked at her hands

"What's she asking you to do?" he crouched down to her level as she looked up into his eyes she forced herself forward causing their lips to collide his eyes widened as she pulled away

"Sorry" she ran towards the door picking up her clothes as she ran. She headed to Ichigo's house nothing but a coat covering her, tears flowing from her eyes knocking on the door Yuzu answered

"Hanako are you here for Ichigo?"

"No, I'd like to speak with your dad" she nodded

"DAD!" she yelled

"Yuzu... what's the matter?" he mumbled as he walked to the door "Hanako"

"Isshin..." tears brimmed

"What's the matter?"

"Isshin... Can I stay here for a few hours?" he nodded

"Of course you can"

"Thanks Captain" she smiled as he beckoned her inside "I need to change, so can I use your bathroom?"

"Make yourself feel at home" she smiled

"Thanks" she headed into the bathroom to change into her clothes when she returned to the main room Isshin was sat watching television

"Hanako, you look tired you can rest upstairs the third room along" she nodded

"Isshin, Thanks for ringing Rukia last night"

"You figured it out"

"Only just" she smiled as she headed upstairs to the bedroom where she crawled into the bed her mind full of questions.

Byakuya regained his composure as he sat down on the sofa "She'll come back, she always did...". An hour later and she had not returned, there was a knock at the door he looked up as he walked to the door opening it he hoped it was Hanako but it was Rukia and Ichigo

"Nii-sama"

"Yo, Byakuya" he turned as he murmured

"If it's Hanako you're looking for she isn't here"

"What?! She shouldn't be moving with so little Reiatsu"

"She upped and left about an hour ago"

"Where did she go?!"

"I don't know" Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's shirt

"Can't you sense her Reiatsu or anything?!" Byakuya pushed Ichigo away slightly

"She activated the kidou she carries on her right arm"

"Kidou?"

"She's had it for years" he looked out of the window "She'll be fine, she does this sometimes"

"She'll be fine! You're going to leave her alone!" Ichigo yelled "I thought she was your friend!" Byakuya's eyes widened

"Byaku, Shinigami, never leave their friends their comrades behind right?" Hisana smiled

"No..."

"Byakuya protect Hanako, and she'll protect you" she smiled

"Byakuya! Are you listening?!" Ichigo yelled, Byakuya nodded as he walked past out of the house "Where are you going?"

"To look for her" he walked down the street towards Urahara's shop.

"Byakuya-sama what a surprise, I'm afraid if you're looking for Abarai-san he just left"

"I'm looking for Hanako"

"Hanako... she's not here... Why is she missing?" he nodded "Is there anyone in this world she trust enough?"

"Isshin"

"Ichigo's father... why don't you try there?"

"Thanks" he left as he walked towards Ichigo's house, Knocking on the door Isshin answered

"Byakuya-sama, what brings you here?"

"Is Hanako here?"

"Why what's happened"

"She's missing"

"She ran away"

"If you know where she is tell me"

"I won't, not until I know the reason why"

"she thinks she made a mistake about Hisana's wish"

"I see, well she's already gone, she got the order to go back to soul society, about ten, fifteen minutes ago" Byakuya checked his phone

"I never heard it ring" he closed the phone "Thank you"

"Keep an eye on her, I can't any longer" he nodded as he opened the Sekai gate walking through it he passed into the Kuchiki residence.

"Byakuya-sama!" the guards bowed, he walked forward before using shunpo to arrive at the Captain-Commanders office, walking in to his office he bowed

"Byakuya, Hanako has already reported, however I would like to learn of the circumstances to your late arrival"

"I had been looking for Hanako, as she had left while she was still recovering"

"Very well, you may leave" he bowed before leaving the room.

"Hisana, I screwed up, I really screwed up."

"You didn't you didn't at all, you let him know how you feel"

"I kissed him Hisana, I didn't just let him know I kissed him!" She buried her head in her hands as she cried, the wind blew around her in an attempt to comfort her, with no success, the wind stopped circling her and a pair of hands were placed on her shoulder looking up she saw it was Byakuya "Byaku... I ... I want to show you something, please sit down" he nodded as he sat in front of her "close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you" he nodded as he closed his eyes she began murmuring an incantation as her fingers reached his cheek "you can open them now" she turned to Hisana's grave "Hisana, try it now ... Byakuya, me and Hisana had a secret, a way to communicate using the wind, its only temporary but you should be able to hear her"

"Hear her?" the wind blew around them

"Byakuya"

"Hisana! But how?"

"It's a long story, but this is the real Hisana, well her soul at least"

"Byakuya, thanks for taking care of Rukia, you gave her a family, but I want you to continue living your life, find someone to care for and love, you linger on the past, It's worrying"

"Hisana"

"She's only here till Friday, It's the same every year, talk to her while you can" She turned to leave when Hisana and Byakuya yelled

"Hana! Wait" she turned rapidly out of shock

"Huh?!" the wind blew around Byakuya, she watched as he nodded, he slowly walked to her, she stood as he took her hands in his "Byaku-" she was cut off by his lips that were placed neatly on hers, the wind blew around them a gentle laughter in its tone

"Cute!" they pulled away Hanako smiled as her face faded from the vibrant pink that caressed her cheeks

"Byakuya..." he smiled

"Byaku, call me Byaku, Hana" she smiled as she hugged him

"Byaku, I love you"

"I love you too" she turned to Hisana's grave

"Hisana! I'd hug you if I could you deserve it!" the wind blew around them

"you deserve one as well"

"Remember the day you introduced me to Byaku?"

"The day you fell into the river"

"Hey you pushed me!"

"and you pulled me in with you"

"and I had to fish you both out, otherwise you'd have been in there all day" They laughed

"Hisana, Thank you" the wind circled them with Sakura petals in its breeze "Thank you" she smiled as Byakuya wrapped his arms around her waist.


End file.
